


Mass Effect One-Shots

by WritingTrashCan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect feels like such a small fandom, Mass Effect3, Romance, all in one!, mostly because I can't decide which shepard to use, you'll see why i included both female and male shepard in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTrashCan/pseuds/WritingTrashCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icludes characters from ME 1, 2, and 3. Also if there are any spoilers in them I will be sure to let you know. Or if you want to know when they take place. I will add tags as I update.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cure for Boredom

Summary: Reader's bored down in the Engineering Deck with nothing to do. They then decide to visit Mordin in hopes of curing their boredom. Gender neutral reader.  
Word Count: 707

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh..." I sat on the steps of the Engineering Deck bored out of my mind. With my job done and nothing to do I wanted to relax and just hangout but had nobody to do it with.

"Ugh!" Groaning, I slammed my head on one of the steps. "Ow, I need to find a way to entertain myself before I get a headache.. Too late." I muttered, before the opening of a door and the sound of a thick Irish accent interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, could you keep it down?" I'm trying to do my job."

"I already did my part-"

"Then let me do mine in peace!"

"But there's nothing to do!"

"Find something!"

He left, the door closing behind him. I sighed and made my way to the elevator. Maybe I could- No he's calibrating something... Or- Wait, EDI was reading human literature. I stood there, sulking in the elevator not knowing which button to press. That's when I pressed the button to Deck 2 and headed to the Research and Tech Labs. I took a deep breath and tried hiding the blush I had before walking inside. I saw was Mordin not paying attention to anything outside of this room. I don't know how he survives in here.

"Hey, Mordin," I said, walking inside. "I have a small problem..." He worked as he talked, not looking up.  
"What can I help you with?" His voice made me realize where I was and how stupid I sounded. I tried to pick my words carefully before he noticed my hesitation. He took a glance in my direction but went back to work.

"Hm. Flushed face. Awkward stance. Nervous? Something important. No, wouldn't be upfront about-"

"No, I'm-"

"What's the human term?"  
"Just bor-"

"Boy troubles?"

Everything went silent after that. He must of thought he was correct when he looked up with what could only be a smirk. My face went red and I desperately tried to act normal and say something.

"I-no. Pfft, no. I'm just bored and needed something to do." Smooth as butter, nice save Y/N.  
He turned away from his work and faced me.

"Talk about boy troubles later then?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the table, distracting myself from him by scratching at a spot on the table.

"I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"About anything."

It went silent for a moment, with me scratching a spot on the table and him scratching his chin in thought.

"Almost done with research on collectors. Found out skin can be took off. Interesting. But don't know purpose. Unless-"

He suddenly cut himself off and I looked up with a raised eyebrow. He usually just talks about he science without thinking twice, why would he quit now?

"What?"

"Boring to you. Talk about something else."

"Yeah, uh.. just a random question."

"Yes?"

"What's one of the best memories you got? Other than your genophage work."

"Hm," he scratched his chin in thought. "As a child I went to the beach. Beautiful. Collected seashells. Made sand castles. Relaxing."

He sighed, I looked up again and saw how relaxed and at peace he was.  
I smiled, "What made it special?"

"Didn't have important decisions. No weight on my shoulders. Away from problems. Thought over things. Cleared my mind."

It went silent again, but this was a comfortable silence that I didn't mind.  
"You don't get much time away from your work do you?"

He snapped out of his peaceful flashback and looked at me.

"Never had much time. Salarian lives short. Worked as much as possible. Still enjoyed work but also enjoyed small moments like that.. and this."

I grinned, "Thanks for the chat Mordin. I have an idea of what I can do now."

"No, needed time away. Work can be exciting and exhausting. Thank you, Y/N."

That's when I blushed, "Well, I enjoy our chats Mordin. Hopefully we can have more times like this."

He nodded, "Would like that." I made my way toward the door when he called for me, "Your boredom cured now?"

I laughed , "Yes, it is."

 

~Bonus~: *Back With Mordin*

Laying a hand on his chest, he tried to calm down his beating heart and sighed, "Problematic."


	2. His One Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Garrus have a serious conversation in the Lounge. (not really) Gender neutral reader. Takes place in ME 3  
> Warning: Like one or two curse words. :#
> 
> Word Count: 742

I popped my back with a sigh and sat on one of the medical beds. After helping Dr. Chakwas stock up on the new military medical supplies, I thought it was about time to relax. With an idea in mind, I stood and headed toward the door.

"I'm taking my break, Chakwas!"

"Mhm." She said, not looking away from the computer.

I headed to the Lounge, ready to sit on the couch and relax when I heard two voices getting louder as I got closer.

"But if you don't respect your enemies' capabilities, you're in for one nasty surprise after another."

I walked in I saw Garrus and Ensign Copeland sitting and debating who-knows-what.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?"

"Discussing the tactics the Reapers are using, bastards..."

I walked over to the bar, taking out the bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy I found, and poured me a glass. They both kept talking as I put in my input in every once in awhile.

"I heard you saw Samara at the monastery, and that she's joining us in the fight again. How will she help us?" I asked while sipping my drink.

"Samara is the kind of soldier we need in this war, nothing gets in her way. I just hope I'm not in her way someday. That woman means business."

"What woman on this spacecraft doesn't?"

"Hm, good point."

I sipped on my drink while all three of us sat in silence, with the occasional sound of Copeland's shuffling.  
"I'm going to go, I think Adams wanted to see me. Nice talking to you both." He then stood and left the two of us alone. Garrus nodded to him and stood, coming over to the bar. Everything went silent as he leaned against the counter.

"Pour me something?"

"What will it be?" I stated, pouring myself another glass of Chakwas' Brandy.

"A glass of Dextro Heat Sink."

"Coming up." I looked through all the bottles until I saw said label. I took the bottle carefully and poured a glass.

"There you go."

We drank from our glasses and sat in silence. I didn't know the guy, I also didn't know what to say to him. An idea came to mind.

"How about we ask each other random questions."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow..? What do turians have that show emotion? Mandibles? Is that-?

"And why would we do that?"

"Just wanting to get to know the person I gave an alcoholic drink to."

"I'm perfectly responsible and know my limits-"

"Your fighting says otherwise."

"Wait, what's that supposed to-"

"Nothing much. Anyway, why don't you go first?" He sat his glass on the table and sighed, thinking carefully about what to ask.

"Okay then... Uh.. Favorite color..?"

"Really? Nothing juicy, like- What's something you never told anyone? Or-"

"I can ask that?"

"You could've, but your turn is up- it's F/C by the way."

"Damn.." We both took a drink from our own glasses and sat in silence until I thought up a good question.

"My turn, so.." "

And the rest of the hour went like that, us throwing questions back and forth and a couple of more drinks. The original conversation was forgotten and replaced with a more friendlier atmosphere. And the more drunker we got the more.. personal the questions started getting.

"What are your three weaknesses?" I giggled.

"Hm, I only have one."

I had my face in my hands and my elbows on the table, acting interested.

"I'm listening."

He paused and scratched his chin, for dramatic effect I suppose. After taking a sip of his well refilled drink he said:

"And that.. would be hips."

"..."

"..."

"How drunk are you?"

"I'm not dr-"

"You're pitiful." I laughed, holding my stomach.

"Why are you interrupting m-"

"Okay, what's your most cherished object?"

"My visor, why?"

Before I could even register what I was doing, my hand shot out and I grabbed his precious visor. His face morphed into confusion, surprise, and then realization before I ran out. I hurried to the first room I came to and hid, which wasn't the best idea. While hiding in Life Support, I sat, scared, under the desk covering my mouth. Why did I do that? That's when I hear the sound of, no doubt, his stomps and his voice call out.

"It was my turn!"

~BONUS~: *Back in the Med Bay*

"Who took my Serrice Ice Brandy!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I really didn't like this chapter and I will most likely rewrite it. I felt like I didn't really get Garrus' character right but I'll definitely be working on his personality which means more Garrus in the future (and hopefully better).

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own mass effect or any mass effect characters in this fanfic.  
> I do own this fanfic though.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this :D


End file.
